This invention relates to an electric toothbrush the type in which a motor, driven by batteries, is contained in a casing and, through gearing and drive shafts, drives a rotary toothbrush head.
The invention is related to and is, in some ways, an improvement upon the toothbrush described in our copending UK patent application 8726754 now UK patent 2212570.